1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a teleconference system that connects multiple places in separate locations to realize collaborative activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, the network computing technology that interconnects computers has increasingly been required. It is possible to share computer resources and deliver information in a quick and efficient manner, by connecting computers over a network.
Videoconference or teleconference system, for example, can be described as a system that realizes the collaborative activities performed by multiple attendees or participants via a network. With the videoconference system, video and audio are sent and received between the meeting rooms in separate locations so that a meeting can be held while watching attendees displayed on a TV screen in each site. It is thus possible to move through the agenda as if the attendees were meeting in the same room, although, in reality, the attendees attend the meeting in geographically distant meeting rooms. That is, each of the attendees does not have to move or travel to attend the meeting. This makes it possible to make an effective use of time and lower travel costs.
Generally, the videoconference system is composed of input and output devices, encoding and decoding devices for video and audio, a communication device for interconnecting places, and telephone lines. The input and output devices include a camera, a microphone, a monitor, a speaker, and the like. Electric blackboards are provided in the respective meeting rooms so that the participants may write into the respective blackboards. An application is shared to operate in the respective meeting rooms so that data can be shared between the meeting rooms in separate locations.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-21501 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses a videoconference system, in which multiple information terminals, a management server, a data server, and a repeating device. The multiple information terminals are equipped with wireless LAN connection capabilities. The data server stores data for meetings. The repeating device, which repeats a parameter for the wireless LAN connection, is connected to the management server and the data server via a network. When an organizer or owner of the meeting reserves a meeting room, reserved date and time are registered, and the management server determines the parameter for the wireless LAN connection for the meeting. When the reserved time comes, the management server changes the parameter for the wireless LAN connection to the parameter that was determined at the reservation.
The videoconference system disclosed in Document 1, however, requires time and efforts. The organizer of the meeting has to notify the parameter for the wireless LAN connection to the attendees in advance, and has to register the attendees in the management server.